Moonlight Sonata
by Cassiopiea
Summary: In responce to Severitus' challenge- Harry finds out the truth about him and Snape
1. One for the road

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry looked in the mirror in the bathroom, ever since his birthday it had started, ever since his fifteenth birthday, (which of course the Dursley's had traditionally forgotten) he was beginning to change. His hair was beginning to get longer more quickly and that bit greasier, then his complexion was getting paler and more oily and now this. Now his nose was slowly ever so slowly becoming to get a bit hooked.  
  
Squashing it down did nothing, it only made it painful and the scary thing was, no one was noticing, no one at all. No one save him. At first he guessed it was because the Dursleys never looked at him enough to notice subtle changes in him, but not even Ron or Hermione had noticed, no one. Well that was a bit of a white lie. One person seemed to have. But Harry wished that person were the one who hadn't.  
  
Snape had noticed these subtle changes, and to Harry's fear more than anything Snape seemed scared at this, as though now he would actually need to do something about it.  
  
But what Harry really wanted to know was why this was going on, why he was changing. It just didn't make any sense did it?  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"I suppose that you have seen it." Lupin asked him. Severus Snape turned around.  
  
"Huh?" he asked trying to be innocent.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, I know Severus, I know"  
  
Snape swallowed hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied unconvincingly.  
  
Lupin smiled evilly. "It's very obvious, you know to the trained eye, the subtle changes, and I know Severus, so there is no point hiding it anymore. I know Harry's your son."  
  
A good few minutes silence then a croak, "How did you know?" Snape asked.  
  
"I didn't, I just heavily suspected, a werewolf can see that it's a spell, I see a younger you there, not a younger James. Don't get me wrong I see Harry, looking like James, but it's not real, and I can see that it's not real."  
  
Snape bowed his head and thought. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Tell him." Lupin pushed.  
  
"No, I can't, don't you see it'll destroy him, I can't be his father, he can't be allowed to know, it's just not right, it's not fair!"  
  
Lupin gave a manic laugh. "Not fair? Not fair? Well Severus it's hardly not fair. He has a right to know."  
  
Snape shook his head. "I just can't believe it, it doesn't make sense."  
  
He saw Lupin fold his arms across his chest. "No you're right, how did it happen?"  
  
Snape bit his lip and began to tell the tale.  
  
"Well, remember around sixteen years ago now, James and Lily had had a fight over something, financial worries, I dunno. Well Lily had stormed out and decided to stay at the local muggle inn, and at the bar I was. I hadn't spoken to her in a good few years, and well we began to catch up, and we kept drinking. The next thing I remember is waking up at home next to her. We just guessed really what had happened. Only saw her once after that, that was when she told me she was pregnant with my child. She thought I had a right to know I guess."  
  
Lupin nodded and he had a pensive expression on his face. "And…the spell?" he asked. Snape thought, what was the spell, he didn't know truth be told. It was some illusion spell, Harry didn't really look like that, it was a plastic covering so to speak. When James Potter had agreed to raise Harry as his own he had intended to do it properly and so he started with the spell. But now it was wearing off, and as no one knew what the actual spell was they couldn't 'update' it.  
  
So now Harry was going to slowly look like Snape and the thing was, Harry was obviously going to notice these changes in himself, so Snape would have to tell him, and he absolutely no idea how he was going to do that.  
  
Finding out he was going to be a father, most people would be overjoyed but not Snape. All he felt was dread.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Severus?" He turned around to see Lily there, her beautiful green eyes and long red hair.  
  
"Lily." He acknowledged.  
  
"Severus," she walked up to him grasped his hand, but then let go again. "Severus, do you remember that night me and you…you know."  
  
"In a matter of speaking, yes."  
  
"Well, you've probably heard that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Yes," he said trying not to sound bitter. "Congratulations."  
  
She smiled sweetly. "It's not James'. It's yours"  
  
Snape swallowed a lot on a dry mouth and was silent except for his ragged breathing. He shook his head refusing to believe what he had just been told.  
  
"No, no Lily, it can't be."  
  
"Well do you remember using protection 'cause I sure as hell don't."  
  
"I don't particularly remember any of it Lily, but Lily it's James' don't even think otherwise."  
  
Lily laughed slightly her mood lightening. "Please, don't get me wrong, I love James more than anything, but I haven't had sex with James in an age. He has trouble performing."  
  
Snape was taken aback. "Oh he said. Look are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yes," she said still laughing, "very sure, the number of times I've tried to make him have a…"  
  
"Not about that about this little situation you and I have."  
  
"Oh." She said calming down; "yes I'm positive, it's been six months since me and James…"  
  
"Don't want to know."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Look, Severus," Lupin said dragging Snape from the past, "You have to tell him, tell Dumbledore, you could have him back, you could be his guardian."  
  
Snape scoffed, "Please Lupin, he's probably very happy with his aunt and uncle." Lupin face darkened. "What?" Snape asked slowly.  
  
"You don't know?" he asked. "You don't know what they do to him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Severus, this may come as a bit of a shock but, Harry doesn't leave a happy life. He's beaten by his uncle, it took a while to get him out of him calming potion, he had broken ribs and bruises. I asked Ron once, his aunt and uncle lock him in the cupboard, and they had to break him free once because Vernon Dursley wouldn't let him come back to school."  
  
Snape bit his cheek, and twiddled his thumbs a lot, and was overall silent for a long while. "Lupin?" he asked rather weakly. "Lupin why?"  
  
"They don't like magic. They see it as abnormal, freakish, out of the ordinary…the list is endless. Well they thought that they could beat Harry out of it. Didn't know anything about it. They're scared of him, so they get as much control over him as possible making him scare of them."  
  
Snape closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, after a while he stalked away, grabbing Lupins' arm, "Were going to tell Albus."  
  
"Only if you tell him Harry's your son."  
  
"I can't. I'm ashamed of it, what I did. How alcohol consumed me to make me live out my fantasy. How it created a child, an orphan child who then again isn't an orphan at all."  
  
Lupin then became very harsh. "You will, or I will, and I know he'd much prefer it coming from you."  
  
Slowly Snape nodded, "Very well."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good evening Remus, Severus. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Actually, there are two matters of importance that we need to discuss."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to go first, Severus?"  
  
"No, it would be best if you did."  
  
"Very well. Headmaster…earlier in the semester I made a startling discovery concerning Harry Potter….he made me promise not to tell anyone about it, but I feel that I must."  
  
"What is it? He's not getting into any sort of trouble, is he?"  
  
"No…actually it's more in regards to the Dursley family. When he came to class the first day back from summer holiday, he was not looking well, so I held him after class to see what was the matter. After giving him a calming potion, I finally found out what was wrong."  
  
"What on earth was it?"  
  
"His Uncle beats him, Headmaster. When Harry came to class, he had several broken ribs and horrible bruises, all carefully hidden by his robes. According to Mr. Weasley, he's also been malnourished and imprisoned, not to mention a probable load of other mistreatments."  
  
"You're convinced that this story is true?"  
  
"Oh yes, Poppy can confirm the injuries if you like. And the information wasn't exactly given willingly."  
  
"Something must be done at once...the Dursleys must be spoken with immediately, and some sort of arrangement made for Harry for the summer holiday….I honestly can't believe that Harry has never said anything…"  
  
"He's probably ashamed, Albus…he can't be blamed for that."  
  
"Yes, and probably scared of what would happen were he to be taken from his only remaining family…undoubtedly he'll have to be placed in an orphanage, unless the Ministry would agree to letting him stay here…"  
  
"Actually, Headmaster, that brings us to the second topic." Remus cast a glance at Severus, who nodded slowly, "You see, The Dursleys aren't Harry's only surviving relatives." Lupin said  
  
"Pardon? According to the records, all of the Evans and Potter family are dead."  
  
"The records are correct on that point, but wrong on another. Albus, James Potter was not Harry's father," Severus said.  
  
"Then…who is?"  
  
"I am,"  
  
"What? How is this possible?"  
  
"Well you might remember Albus Lily and James had a fight around sixteen years now and well, Lily decided to stay at the local inn, and I was there, so we decided to have a few drinks, well, it was a bit more than a few. Well any way, we went a bit beyond our limits. The next thing I remember was waking up at home next to her. She told me Harry was mine, she was a hundred percent certain about it. She and Potter hadn't slept together that recently."  
  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
  
"No…and I hadn't been planning on it. But…in order for Remus to tell you about the abuse, he made me promise that I would tell you and Harry the truth."  
  
"Merlin….You're Harry's father….I always thought there was something about you two…"  
  
"I fathered him, Albus, but I'd hardly consider myself a father."  
  
"Maybe not now, Severus, but you'll learn easily enough. At least Harry won't have to go to an orphanage now…"  
  
"Yes…and I do hope that the ends are worth the means."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Did you like that? Well I hope so please review it 'cause I'd love it if you did! And thank-you Severitus for thinking up such a cool story line. 


	2. You've got it bad

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 ---- You've got it bad  
  
Pacing was actually quite a tiring job, just pacing and thinking, thinking what to say. Still after fifteen years he had had to brood on it, to except it, he still hadn't fully excepted it. He was the father of probably the most famous wizard in the world-next to Voldemort and Merlin. Leaning heavily on the table he looked in the mirror and closed his eyes.  
  
How on earth he Severus Snape came to be Harry Potters father, they'd probably be quite a few stories. 'He had to sleep with Lily for some special mission for Voldemort.' But it was nothing so complicated as that. In fact the simplicity of it all was something of a farce for a once renowned Death Eater.  
  
But still he paced; if the spell weren't beginning to wear off Snape wouldn't have even thought twice on telling any body the truth let alone Harry. But if he had found out by other means that Harry was being beaten, then would he have told him? Asked if he could take Harry in? Snape didn't know. The idea of Harry living such a life was awful, all fourteen years Snape had thought Harry lived a good life, probably spoiled rotten. And during the years when Harry had been at Hogwarts Snape had made up excuses for his anger towards Harry, how he was supposedly James' son, how he had all this attention and Snape was only trying to get his feet on the ground so his head didn't swell.  
  
He knew that Harry hated the attention he received, knew that he'd do almost anything to get rid of it, the fame and especially last years press coverage. He knew that Harry had no romantic interests what so ever towards that Granger girl, he knew all that.  
  
However the anger that was produced when seeing Harry //was real. // But the anger wasn't directed at Harry, but at Snape himself. How he could have created this child. And for that he hated himself.  
  
Pacing still he began to say some things on how he could tell Harry the truth.  
  
'Harry the reason you look like me now, is that I'm your father,' no, that sounded too…too something. 'Harry, you might be noticing some changing in yourself…' no that sounded like he was giving Harry sex ed. ' Dumbledore never told you what happened to your father…' he just laughed at that one. After many a go. He decided on one.  
  
'Harry, around sixteen years ago now, your mother and I met in a pub, we decided to a bit of catching up. But…I'm sorry, but that ended badly, I woke up next to her, and then a couple of months later she told me she was pregnant with my child…with you.'  
  
Of course Harry would probably interrupt him, a few times, so hopefully it wouldn't be so direct and such a blow. Jesus, how was he going to go through with this?  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Lupin, I can't do this." Snape said, that was all he said. Lupin looked up from the Ravenclaw fifth year homework he was marking, and sighed.  
  
"You have to Severus, and you know you do. You can't hide it from him forever."  
  
Snape shook his head and smiled a hint of hysteria touched oh. "Oh yes I can, watch me. Don't you see, he doesn't want to know, he's happy not knowing."  
  
"So he's happy being naïve? Look Severus I understand and I agree with you partly. But what if Harry was somehow to find out?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh I don't know how, it doesn't matter. But what if he was, how do you think he'd feel. Betrayed. Believe me Severus, that boy has had enough hurt by betrayal. He can't have anymore by people he thinks he trusts."  
  
"But he doesn't trust me."  
  
"He does partly, he trusts you enough to know that you won't actually hurt him. I heard that you saved his life during his first year."  
  
"That was different…that was repaying a debt."  
  
"A debt to a dead person. You didn't have to do that, you could have pretended to be naïve to the jinxed broom. But you didn't, and Harry knows that. Deep inside. He may dislike you greatly but he trusts you…to a certain extent. What about me and Dumbledore? I can't know and not allow Harry to know, I just can't."  
  
Snape shook his head and bit his lip, "I couldn't just let him die, he is my son after all, I just couldn't."  
  
"Yes but Severus in case you've forgotten Harry doesn't know that you're his father."  
  
Snape gazed at Lupin with a pleading look in his eyes, still biting his lower lip so much that it almost bled. "Why don't you do it then?"  
  
"No, you have to do it. It has to be you. But if he doesn't know by Christmas, then I will tell him, but I suggest that you get it over with."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Harry slid down the bathroom tiles, not knowing what to do. He pulled down the bottle of shampoo and gave his hair yet another coating. After that he rinsed it and made sure he did it thoroughly. At first he thought that he wasn't getting all of the shampoo out of his hair but now… it was becoming greasier virtually by the day. Hardly anyone was noticing, but Harry still wanted to make sure it looked clean  
  
God forbid he even missed his rat nest, now it was a lot tamer but a lot greasier. Again he slid down the tiles, and found that he could no longer keep in the tears of worry. You just don't wake up one day and start changing in front of the mirror. Maybe that was what puberty was all about. But no this was different this was…it was as if was changing into somebody else. It was as if he wasn't Harry anymore.  
  
Once he had had his shower, he got into his pyjamas and climbed into bed. Leaning over to his bedside table he pilled out the leather bound photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. There he looked at a photo of his father. Before he had looked so much like James Potter people said he was almost identical to him. Not anymore. It was if he wasn't James Potter's son anymore. Like he was somebody else's. Putting the album away he laughed to himself. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever thought up."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Dreams haunted Snape that night. Lying naked on the grass, with Voldemort caressing his skin. Snape couldn't fight him it was as though he had been drugged. But then he found he wasn't. He found that there was just nothing left to live for.  
  
Finally after what seemed an age, Voldemort got off of him and held up a boy. It was Harry. "Why didn't you tell me father, why didn't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Snape tried to whisper, but he found he couldn't even more his mouth. In fact he couldn't moved anything. Couldn't even stop Voldemort killing his son.  
  
He woke up bolt right in a cold sweat. He looked at his watch, six thirty, so he had a shower and went down to breakfast. There to most people's surprise he sat next to Lupin, who was just finishing up. "I'll do it at the end of the day." Snape whispered.  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
"But I want you there, he'll probably kill me or something. Not like I could blame him."  
  
Lupin nodded and got up, "He's got you last thing yes?" Snape nodded. "I meet you in your office after that. And prepare for some grovelling."  
  
"Oh I'm prepared, very prepared…I think."  
  
That potions lesson wasn't fun. Harry kept giving him questioning looks, but then again maybe it was just Snape bring paranoid. But because of that he found it dam near impossible to actually concentrate on teaching the class. Longbottom even melted another cauldron and the whole class was surprised that he didn't give Longbottom a detention.  
  
Snape waved his wand to get rid of the purple potion that covered the floor and every one had to stand on their stools to avoid getting covered in boils. Longbottom who had got completely drenched in the potion had to be escorted down to the hospital by none other than Snape himself.  
  
But there he bumped into Lupin who was checking over some things for the next full moon with Poppy.  
  
"Heavens what happened here?" she asked.  
  
"Cauldron melted." Snape answered for him. Longbottom whimpered.  
  
"Oh hello Severus, Neville, oh dear." Lupin said. "I think that you should take priority over me Neville."  
  
Poppy took Longbottom away and he and Lupin were left alone. "He's looking at me weird." Snape said.  
  
"Who is?" Lupin asked, "Harry? Now really Severus, you're just being paranoid. Then again maybe he is suspecting something…"  
  
"Oh shut up." Snape told him sharply turning around biting his fingernails. They waited for Longbottom in silence and when he came out Lupin spoke to him.  
  
"Did he give you detention?" Neville shook his head; Snape watched, anger fluttering across his face. "Really," then to Snape, "Going a bit lax are we Severus?" he went back to Longbottom. "He tries to be mean, but really we all know that he's just a bit fluffy puppy with bad teeth."  
  
"I think that's yourself you're talking about Lupin."  
  
Lupin raised his eyebrows at the boy. "I will see you tomorrow Neville, and you after your class Severus."  
  
Snape bowed stiffly at the next and left with Longbottom. The rest of the lesson was uneventful and when the class finished and every one was piling out as fast as they could.  
  
"Potter, a word if you please." Potter sighed looking as though wondering what he had done now. "You're not in any trouble stop looking so frightened."  
  
He relaxed a little, but Snape had to put down his quill to hide he shaking hands. "My office."  
  
He led Harry into the dingy little place that was Snapes' and they waited. Around five minutes later Lupin arrived, and smiled slightly at Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
It was Lupin who spoke first. "We have something to tell you. I think, Harry, it's best if you sit down." 


	3. Profit in Peace

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 3---Profit in Peace  
  
Harry slowly sat down in the armchair in front of Snapes' desk. "What is it?" He asked a bit more urgently this time. Snape felt like he was going to be sick, he kept swallowing to keep it down.  
  
"You're changing."  
  
Harry looked worried. "Yeah, started at my birthday."  
  
"Not worried are you?"  
  
"A bit," he smiled weakly.  
  
Snape swallowed some more. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Harry asked him.  
  
"For…every thing, the things I've done, said about you, and what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Snape swallowed yet again. "Harry, around sixteen years ago now, your mother and I met in a pub, we decided to a bit of catching up. We went a bit beyond our limits alcohol wise… I'm sorry, that ended badly, and I woke up next to her…"  
  
"What!" Harry almost exploded, "You, you…why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Bear with him Harry." Lupin said.  
  
"No, I don't particularly want to know the outcome of two drunk people fucking, I'm not that interested." He was about to storm out the room but Lupin dragged him back down onto the chair.  
  
"And then a couple of months later" Snape continued, "she told me she was pregnant with my child…with you."  
  
Harry didn't say much; in fact he didn't say anything. He just sat there not looking at any body just at the desk blankly. Around ten minutes that seemed to spread for a lifetime he spoke. "Are you telling me, that you're my father."  
  
"Yes," Snape croaked quietly.  
  
Harry seemed to holding back tears. "How do you know for sure?"  
  
To Snapes' relief it was Lupin who answered. "Harry, James had some problems when it came to…he was impotent. You know what that means don't you Harry?"  
  
"Yes of course I know what it means." Harry snapped.  
  
"Well the gap between him and her…it was to big for you to have been James'."  
  
Harry then advanced on Lupin. "You knew?" he asked, "You knew and you didn't tell me."  
  
"I didn't know Harry, this just what Severus has told me. I suspected, Harry, your appearance it's just a spell. Ever wondered why you looked //so// much like James?"  
  
"Well I am now!"  
  
"James knew that you weren't his, but he was going to raise you as his own…"  
  
("Good thing too, I killed my goldfish" Snape muttered)  
  
"…He did a spell on you that meant that every element that came from Severus' side got turned into James', are you following me?" Harry nodded. "So," Lupin continued, "A lot of things about your appearance came from Severus' side of the family, so that got turned into what James' looked like, James' hair, chin…and so on. That's why, you looked almost identical."  
  
"But now it's wearing off," Snape croaked. "Believe me Harry I know that you didn't want to know, I wouldn't have told you, just updated the spell, but the thing is..."  
  
"James never told anyone what the spell was, we would use a different one but…it could have colossal effects."  
  
"Yeah you could turn into a big squid thing." Snape muttered.  
  
Harry's breathing became uneven; he brought his legs up and rested his head on his knees. A strange noise emitted from Harry's throat and Snape suspected that he was in tears. "Harry?" Snape asked. "Harry, please…"  
  
"Give him time Severus, you can't just expect him to except it just that and say; 'Come on dear old dad, lets forget about the past and catch up a play Happy families' didn't you ever see Star Wars?"  
  
"Yes of course I saw Star Wars, but this isn't the same…"  
  
"I know that but it took Luke Skywalker about a year to except that Darth Vader was his father, and still he hated it."  
  
"Yes but Harry's hardly Luke Skywalker…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, "Please just shut up! I'm not Luke Skywalker! I'm Harry! Now please just leave me alone." He got up and stumbled out of the room.  
  
"Well that went well." Lupin said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry walked as fast as he could from Snapes' office. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about anything, just wanted to curl up and die in some dingy corner somewhere. But the fact kept coming to the front of his brain. Snape was his father. It didn't make sense, but then at the same time it made perfect sense.  
  
He went straight past Ron, "Hey Harry, what's up oh the bastard didn't give you detention did he?"  
  
Harry said nothing but kept on walking.  
  
"I know you're angry about something Harry. Hey, you kinda walk like Snape when you're angry."  
  
Harry broke into a run, and didn't stop until he was flat on the face on his bed, crying into his pillow, and fell asleep.  
  
Ron was trying to get him up the next day. "Come one Harry you're gonna be late for Lupin."  
  
"I'm not going." Harry grumbled. "Lupin knows why. I'm not going."  
  
Ron sighed, "Fine suit yourself, I'll get you after break. Potions you have to go to potions Snape will skin you alive."  
  
"Bugger off. Don't mention //him// in front of me."  
  
Ron finally left a bit miffed.  
  
True to his word Ron came back at break, he pulled open Harry's curtains and let of a vehement expression when Harry lay there wide awake in bed still in his pyjamas. "Harry, potions, don't want to late. Get up and dressed."  
  
Harry said nothing just lay there, the only thing thinking was the immediate future, and he didn't want to go to potions. He wouldn't go to potions he couldn't face Snape, his father. He lay there motionless, but Ron continued. "Lupin did know why you weren't there, and he was sympathetic, but Snape won't be! You'll have so many detentions."  
  
Still Harry said nothing, but he rolled over and got more comfy. "Urgh, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape sat at his desk waiting for the fifth years to come in. The Slytherins like normal came in first, followed by the Gryffindors, a scared looking Ron Weasley came up to the desk.  
  
"Professor…" He didn't need to explain.  
  
"Potter's not coming. I know, I expected it. Sit down then Weasley." He then scurried away to sit next to Granger.  
  
So Harry wasn't coming to class. Lupin was right, he need time to except what he had been told, but still Snape wished he could speak to Harry. The thing was Harry wouldn't want to come near Snape with a ten- foot broomstick. Maybe if he gave him detention…but that would look like Harry was in trouble, which he wasn't, he was just dealing. How well, Snape had no idea, but he wished he could just tell Harry that if he wanted to Snape didn't have to have any involvement in his life whatsoever, or if he wanted they could sort this out.  
  
It was so confusing, everything was confusing. Snape didn't want Harry returning to his muggle family considering that they were doing all of those things to him. But the thing was. Would Harry want to live with //him//. Probably not, but perhaps, when Harry had got over the shock, he could ask him.  
  
But as the days past it suddenly hit Snape the length this was going to take. He had heard from Weasley that Harry was finally out of bed, but now he was just sitting in silence in the common room not telling anybody what was wrong.  
  
Moping in his office Snape thought of what he could say to Harry next time he saw him. But his thoughts were interrupted by the smell of Petrol. 


	4. The Day We Caught The Train

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it. Thanx for all of ur reviews I love getting them. Petrol is gasoline yes, well I'm British you see. And yes all the chapters are after Ocean Colour Scene songs, no reason, I like them and well the box for their greatest hits is right in front of me, thought it would be kinda cool.  
  
Chapter 4---- The Day We Caught The Train  
  
Harry walked through the corridors and down the stairs. He knew what he was going to do, and he was going to do it. He'd been moping in Gryffindor tower for almost a week now, but he was going to do something about it now. He was going to do it.  
  
After walking down many a staircase and through corridors he arrived at Snapes' office. He checked his map to make sure Snape was in his classroom, and he walked in. After coating the entire room with petrol that he had found in the muggle studies classroom he grabbed a bit of cloth from the cupboard he wrapped it around a stick of wood. He then pulled out matches and set it alight. The torch worked, but a torch wasn't what Harry was going to use it for.  
  
It made sense to set fire the material things first, the desk, which was wood and the painting above it. The flames licked around the room so quickly Harry was beginning to get worried. And even more so when he realised that his path was blocked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
He would have considered jumping out of the window if there were any. But there weren't, one thing was clear this was where he was going to meet his death. Coughing due to the smoke he slid down to get himself as small as possible, but then darkness took hold.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape ran along the corridor to his office, he burst the door open and the first thing he saw was the light that was created by the fire. He was just about to go and get somebody when he heard a cough from the far side of the room, and a figure move. It was Harry there was no mistake about it.  
  
Without thinking twice about it he ran to him and turned him over. "Harry! Harry!" No answer. Snape grabbed the boy under the armpits and dragged him out backwards. Once outside Snape put the fire out of his robes, and the same to Harry's. But then he noticed the burns on his sons' body. He was virtually a charcoal mess. Paying no attention to his own burns he lifted Harry up and quickly went to the hospital wing.  
  
He put Harry on a spare bed and went to get Poppy up. "Professor, what is wrong?" then she saw the burns on Snapes hands. "Goodness gracious, we have to get them seen to."  
  
"Forget about me," he led her to where he had put Harry, "Look."  
  
"Oh my god, what happened."  
  
"Just sort him out." Now to sort out that fire. What on earth had Harry been thinking setting fire to it, it was unmistakably him who had done it, but then again Snape couldn't blame him.  
  
He went back to his office he conjured water from his wand and sprayed it across the room. Most of the fire was put out but there were still a few little flames around the room. But his main concern was Harry, was it some suicide mission? Did he mean to go and kill himself?  
  
Walking back to the hospital wing he met up with Lupin. "I smelt burning what's wrong."  
  
"Harry, didn't take it as well as we had thought, he decided to go on a kamikaze mission, and burn my office."  
  
"Blooming' heck, is he alright?"  
  
Snape shook his head. "I don't know." He put his index fingers on his temples "I just don't know what to do. He's doing suicide missions and… what should I do?"  
  
"This is going to take a lot of time. What you told him it came as a complete shock, he's never questioned about his parentage before it just made no sense to him." Snape shook his head mournfully. "Severus you told him you were his father. That is information that no one takes well. It's impossible to just retake this information and live it out, just like that."  
  
Snape learned forward and rested his forehead on Lupins' shoulder. "It's all my fault."  
  
"I don't deny that, why didn't you say something earlier?"  
  
"I don't know Lupin. I thought that maybe that I wouldn't have to. Then when he came to School I saw him and he looked so much like James I knew it was a spell, could be nothing but. I even forgot that he wasn't James' for a while, it was impossible to think that he was mine." Snape drew in an icy breath, "I saw him once, before Lily died. James looked so happy, I was sulking in a corner like normal and Harry saw me, and he waved."  
  
"Yes he did wave a lot. Listen Severus, he'll be fine, I know that you're worried, but lets go and see how he's doing. He's in the hospital wing yes?"  
  
But when they arrived there Lupin ate his words. Harry looked even worse than Snape had originally thought, he almost head to foot in bandages and he was what looked like a muggle ventilator. Dumbledore was sitting by the bed that he was one he had a very pensive look worn on his face.  
  
"I suppose that you told him then."  
  
They both nodded. "We thought that he had taken it well, obviously not." Lupin told him. "Is he going to be alright?"  
  
"I don't know, Remus, I don't know. Poppy hasn't said anything; she's done all she can for the time being."  
  
Snape nodded, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmm, well all we can do now is wait, I suggest Severus that you get your hands seen to and get a good night sleep, there's no point worrying, there's nothing we can do."  
  
Dumbledore got up and left and as Poppy saw to his hands which had seen quite a bit of action Snape realised how much he actually was worried now he had been told to stop.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" He asked.  
  
"Burns all over his body, smoke inhalation. Really Professor what happened?"  
  
"I was in the classroom marking I smelt burning so I traced it down to my office. I was just about to get somebody when I heard a cough. So I ran into the room and dragged Potter out." He carefully avoided that Harry had actually started the fire, but luckily Poppy didn't ask about it. "Do you think he'll be all right?"  
  
"I don't know Professor, he has some severe burns and he might not make a full recovery. I've had to shave all of his hair off, I don't know whether it will grow back, now bed."  
  
Snape crawled into one of the beds far away from Harry, he tried to keep awake, but find that he couldn't  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Things weren't going well, every one was bursting with rumours on how Snapes' office had caught fire, and how Harry had come to be there. He had heard Weasley whisper to Granger that Snape himself had started it and locked Harry in, then had rescued him so no one became suspicious. But then the truth had been told, that Harry had set fir to it intentially.  
  
Granger was very worried about him, she asked Poppy everyday whether she could see Harry. But Poppy didn't want Harry to have any visitors, but he had been swallowed by get well cards and sweets, that Snape strongly suspected Fred and George had got a hold off considering that there hadn't been a Hogsmeade visit this year.  
  
But there was another matter of importance when not if, //when// Harry got better what was to be done about him. Setting fire to school property was an expulsion crime. But would the reason that Harry had done this stand in his favour? It would be up to Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagol, but Snape would have a say.  
  
Maybe that was the reason that all of the Gryffindors were all behaving themselves especially in his classes, they didn't want Harry expelled, either did Snape. The thought of his son returning to those muggles? He wouldn't stand it. He was going to fight without telling every body his secret, because then surely Voldemort would want Snape to do something about it.  
  
"Maybe it was an accident Professor." Weasley piped up one lesson about a week after the fire. "Maybe he did it by accident, it's not like Harry to do something like that."  
  
"Ron sit down" Granger hissed.  
  
"No, I'm not going to see Harry get expelled, don't you see what will happen if he does? He'll go back home and his aunt and uncle… Don't you understand Professor? They hate him." Weasley swallowed. "His aunt Petunia…"  
  
"Petunia? That's Lily's sister." Snape said without thinking.  
  
"Lily?" Finnegan asked. "Who's Lily?"  
  
"His mother Finnegan, his mother."  
  
"You knew his mother?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes." Snape said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Didn't know that. How did you?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" No answer. "We were in the same year at school, and in the same potions class. I sat where Malfoy is now and she sat up at the back where Longbottom is next to Lupin. Now enough chit chat, and get on with your work."  
  
"But Professor." That was Weasley again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"About Harry,"  
  
"Enough Weasley enough. I know what his aunt and uncle do."  
  
Finally the bell rang and the class piled along to their next class. As Snape had a free he went a long to the hospital wing to check on Harry. "Poppy is he?"  
  
"He's awake, woke up an hour ago."  
  
Slowly Snape nodded and drew back the curtains. 


	5. Get Blown Away

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5----Get blown Away.  
  
There he was just sitting there staring into space. "Mind if I come in?" Snape asked. Harry said nothing, but Snape took a seat. "I'm sorry" he muttered.  
  
"So you should be." Harry said. It was rather incoherent considering that he was rather scarred around his mouth, and it looked rather sore. "I'm not. I wish I hadn't done it but I'm not sorry that I did."  
  
"You shouldn't be. Now I have an excuse to redecorate my office, or even better, get a new one, with windows."  
  
There was a few minutes silence. "I'm going to get expelled aren't I?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I set fire to the school."  
  
"Set fire to a dingy old office, that badly needed decorating anyway, under the influence of temporal insanity." Snape leaned forward slightly. "Did you know of the consequences?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said slowly, "I did, I just didn't pay attention to them, I was just too angry to I guess. I did think that I would get expelled but I didn't care. I do now but it's not that that scares me, it's returning home."  
  
"Listen Harry, if you don't want, you don't have to go with them. You have another home if you want it." Then he stood up and left feeling quite a bit better about himself  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So Harry stared after him. Snape was offering him a home…Snape was. There was no way Harry was going to live with Snape, but in the long run, it was probably better than getting locked up in a cupboard and beaten. Well he had the rest of the year to think about it…he hoped.  
  
Of course he knew that was a high chance of getting expelled when he was in the process of burning down his true father's office, but he didn't care. The thought was driving 'round his head, that his whole life had been a lie. But he'd known //that// for years, never been told where he came from. But this was his chance to live a half-normal life. With Snape? A teacher? An ex-Death Eater? His father?  
  
Even though the recent kamikaze mission it still hadn't sunk in that //Snape// was his //father.// It hadn't sunk in because it didn't make sense still. Nothing made sense any more. Every thing was just a jumble mess of…everything. Being compared to Luke Skywalker, that was just plain annoying. That guy was a fictional character in a science fiction film, and he definitely was not Harry.  
  
But then again…no. It had been Lupin who had brought up that ridiculous idea; he had obviously been one of these Star wars fans during the seventies and eighties. Seeing Professor Lupin as on of these people that dressed up as Chewbacca…hopefully he didn't go //that// far  
  
Harry dragged himself away from disturbing images and brought himself back to the problem at hand. To be or not to be…an orphan.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape walked a long the corridor back to his classroom, considering his office was no longer appropriate to use. But what seemingly now becoming to be a bit of a ritual he bumped into Lupin. "Are you following me Lupin?"  
  
"You are extraordinarily strange."  
  
"I spoke to him."  
  
"Oh how did it go?"  
  
"Well he didn't try and kill me, which I guess is a good thing."  
  
"I'm on my way there, what should I say to him?"  
  
"Now you're sounding like me. I just told him not to worry about it, I might get a new and better office because of it."  
  
"Ok wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck" And he watched Lupin go. It scared him slightly how well they were getting along, and Snape was noticing that other members of the faculty also found it surprising. Was it because he and Lupin now both had Harry's best interests at heart? Probably. But still it surprised him, how Harry could drive two worst enemies together.  
  
Snape shook the strange thought's he was feeling off, and padded down the stairs. He thought that he heard some voices coming from behind a suit of armour, so he peered behind, there was Granger and Weasley. "Why aren't you two in class?"  
  
"Well, we…um." Granger stuttered. "We're on our way to see Harry."  
  
"Well we never learn anything in History of magic anyway…and we heard Harry was awake, and we were really worried and we wanted to see him really badly, so we were just going to skip, and sneak into the hospital wing."  
  
"Hmm," Snape thought, "Very well, you have permission to see him."  
  
They stared goggled eyed at him, "Well off you go, and enough of this sneaking around."  
  
"Yes sir, thank-you sir."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"He let us go." Ron hissed to Hermione on there way downstairs. "I don't believe it, Harry burns down his office and he's not fuming his head off."  
  
"Yes something is very strange is going on. That day a couple of weeks ago, when Harry can running out of Snapes' office, why was he in there?" Ron shrugged. "Let's just forget about it, maybe Snape's lightening, up, which is good."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"It's not right, it's not fair!" Harry was yelling at Lupin.  
  
"Please Harry calm down."  
  
"Make it not true please, just…do something that takes it all back. I liked being me, and I'm not me anymore." Harry whimpered.  
  
"Nonsense, you are Harry Potter, no one can take that away. Ok so you're not James' son. Big deal. It doesn't matter, it didn't to him. He loved you more than anything. You were his son. Just not biologically."  
  
"It matters." Harry hissed between his teeth, resting his head on his knees. "My whole life has just been a big build up of lies, getting taller and taller. I thought my aunt and uncle not telling me who I was, was the biggest. But it's not, this is."  
  
Lupin rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No one lied to you, we didn't know."  
  
"//He// did." There was no need to specify who //he// was. "He lied to me. He used always said how much I was like my father. But how could I be."  
  
"I don't know what he was playing at." Lupin sighed. Harry's head came up streamed with tears. He looked at his professor, feeling only dread. "Harry he was ashamed."  
  
"Ashamed of me, that's a great confidence booster."  
  
"No not of you. Of him, ashamed of what he did. He didn't want to admit to it."  
  
Harry thought, at least the slimeball was sorry about what he did. But still the whole thing made no sense what so ever. Could two people really get that drunk enough so that they did something so extreme as to conceive a child? Or…  
  
"He was drunk right, this isn't some excuse to get around an uncomfortable situation."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he was. Well I'm sure your mother must have been, she wouldn't sleep with Severus even if he were the last man on earth. Well, I doubt that she would anyway." He paused slightly has Harry leaned back on the pillows thinking that the whole world was going to fall apart. "Listen Harry, I know this must be hard for you."  
  
"You have no idea." He paused and turned to face Lupin, "why did, you compare me to Luke Skywalker?"  
  
"Because he found out some evil git was his father…"  
  
"I know the drill,"  
  
"Well I was trying to get into Severus' head, that you must feel similar."  
  
Harry smiled slightly, "well Luke Skywalker, was kinda cool."  
  
Lupin stood up to go, "There you go." He drew back the curtains, and Harry saw Ron and Hermione pestering Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled rushing forward.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be in class?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Professor Snape let us come." Ron said awestruck by all of the bandages on Harry's head.  
  
"Ooh, there you go, maybe he's not such a Darth Vader after all." Lupin told him, then he went.  
  
"What was he talking about? Listen Harry… the whole schools talking about it, what happened, personally I don't think you'd ever burn Snape's office, even though he is a complete asshole."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione chided.  
  
"I did." Harry said simply.  
  
"Yeah, by accident." Ron stated  
  
"Pouring petrol round the room is hardly an accident."  
  
"But Harry, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry said nothing, but changed the subject. "Reckon I'll be able to play the Quidditch match this Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, you have to play, we'll lose other wise, it's the first game of the season, you have to play!"  
  
Hermione spent the whole visit giving Harry questioning looks. 


	6. Hundred Mile High City

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 6--- Hundred Mile High City  
  
  
  
Snape was in Dumbledores' office discussing Harry's actions. "Really Albus, I hate to agree with Severus' beliefs, but the boy is a normal student and should not be given any leniency because of //who// he is." McGonagol said, "I say we should treat this matter as though he were any other student. I say expel him."  
  
Snape looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. "Harry," Dumbledore said, "was under a lot of strain, and pressure, we are talking about temporal insanity."  
  
"Why Albus, what could possibly drive some one to do such a thing as burn down a teachers office?"  
  
"The reason why, is not open to discussion." Dumbledore said sternly, and Snape exhaled a breath he hadn't realised he's taken.  
  
"What would happen, if he did get expelled?" Snape asked hesitantly.  
  
"He'd return home."  
  
"Too his aunt and uncle?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Severus, look we haven't expelled him-not yet, stop getting your hopes up."  
  
Snape shook his head; "You can't expel him."  
  
Mcgongal gave him a very stern look. "What?" she asked shocked. "Severus, he burned your office down, I must admit I thought you'd have your hands around the boys throat by now."  
  
"He's been under a lot of strain. I really don't care that he burned down a dingy old room."  
  
"Oh, so you know what the boy is going through, but I don't, well that's just typical. I know Albus that the overall decision is yours to make, but please be sensible."  
  
"I am being sensible, Minerva." Then she left, and Dumbledore turned to Snape. "So Severus, having a change of heart are we?"  
  
Snape slumped down in a chair. "I don't know." He sighed. "Really I don't."  
  
"Well you seem to be fighting very hard against Harry's expulsion."  
  
"I don't want him returning to //them//."  
  
"Really, I had no idea what was going on. I don't think any one knew of the finer points. Severus, come with me to speak with them this weekend, sort something out."  
  
Slowly, Snape nodded.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked as she dragged him up the stairs.  
  
"Going to the library."  
  
"Ooh, well there's a change of destination. I know //that// Hermione, but //why? //"  
  
"I want to look up illusion spells."  
  
Ron groaned and didn't even try to hide it. "Can't you do that on your own, I want to see Harry." Hermione merely pulled harder and whispered something very harshly.  
  
"I'm doing this for Harry."  
  
"What, I don't remember him wanting you to look up illusion spells."  
  
"He didn't ask me to, oh please, Ron don't tell me you haven't noticed."  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
Hermione tilted her head back and sighed. "Oh never mind, I'm not explaining it here." She looked around- no one.  
  
"Oh yeah 'cause walls can hear."  
  
"Oh…Come on."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Dumbledore rang on the doorbell of four Privet Drive and waited patiently for an answer. It took a few minutes for it to come but come it did, there a woman stood, who Snape presumed was Petunia, Lily's sister. But at first glance she looked nothing like his beautiful Lily, in fact, they didn't look like they could be sisters at all, or even related. He wondered deeply whether Lily was actually adopted.  
  
A high pitched screech emitted from her. "Vernon, it's one of…one of //them!//"  
  
Snape gave Dumbledore a questioning look and raised an eyebrow, and pushed the door, (Which was left slightly open,) and walked in. "Really Severus, where are your manners, you don't just walk into people's houses."  
  
"You," a voice bellowed from the hallway, "Get out of my house." He was holding what Snape guessed was (from the pictures he had seen) a shotgun. Snape gave him a look that quite clearly said.  
  
'You really are insane aren't you.' Then one of his cold glares, that made Dursley quiver in his shoes, and walked right past him.  
  
"Please mind him," Dumbledore called, walking in himself, "He never does know where his manners are.  
  
He walked right into the kitchen where Petunia was cowering away in a corner, in an apron and rubber gloves. "The boy," he demanded off of her. "Where does he sleep?"  
  
"U…upstairs. Third on the right." Not even listening to the whole sentence he strode out of the kitchen, past Dursley in the corridor still and jogged lightly up the stairs and made himself to Harry's room. It wasn't too bad. Mountains of broken toys, he never remembered Potter…Harry…he corrected himself, being a clumsy person, also lots and lots of books, that looked as though they had never even been opened, let alone read.  
  
He heard Dumbledore come in the door. "Oh, lot's of toys, and books."  
  
"They're not Harry's." Snape sated plainly. "They're that cousins of his. Nothing here belongs to Harry."  
  
"It was our Dudley's second room." Petunia said who had come upstairs.  
  
"Second?" Snape ordered. "Where was he before?" no one said anything. "The cupboard." Snape muttered walking back downstairs; he blasted the door off of the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
What he saw almost made him collapse, there, shoved in, was a bed and what looked like a shelf that had been made, a cheap lamp and a draw to keep some stuff. He didn't say anything, as Dumbledore came down the stairs.  
  
Snape had been praying that Ron was exaggerating when he told Lupin, but now Snape knew he wasn't. Slowly he turned to face Dumbledore, full of bitterness and anger he said. "I want him out." Dumbledore nodded,  
  
"We'll think of something, Severus."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When Harry returned to the dorm every one gave him a strange look, Ginny smiled weakly and Colin Creevy waved. Not saying any thing he went upstairs and sat on his bed. "Harry?" Ron asked. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Burn his office down."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it…" silence "did your parents ever get drunk?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did they? Can two people get so drunk that they loose control of them selves?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Ron sat down next to him. " Bill got plastered once, he came home and he couldn't speak he was so out of it."  
  
Harry flinched slightly, and fell back down on the bed.  
  
"Sure you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Positive, I just want to forget that anything happened."  
  
"Hermione's suspecting something what ever it is. She was looking up illusion spells earlier."  
  
The look of fear on Harrys' face was a clear as crystal on Harry's ever changing face.  
  
A/N: Sorry that chapt's short, but I have a bit of writer's block. I've been cursed I tell you. 


	7. Up On The Downside

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 7----Up On The Downside  
  
  
  
Snape put down his briefcase on the floor of his new office, just up the stairs from his classroom. His immediate attention was the windows of the far corner. Walking at a casual pace so not to look (as you can never know who's watching you) as if he were excited about the prospect of having windows he went up to them, and leaned on the ledge.  
  
It was just a couple of weeks from Halloween and the cold was just about to settle in the school grounds. Rubbing his arms he lit the fire, and continued to look outside. Smoke was coming from Hagrids cabin and he saw a boy walk very fast to it. It was Harry. He must have been released from the hospital wing when Snape was away dealing with the Dursleys.  
  
The speed and the emotion that Harry was walking reminded Snape of himself. Tightly closing his eyes he looked away from his son. But realised that he could not keep them away for long. He had to resist a massive urge to go down there and speak to Harry, he was hurt almost that Harry would rather speak to that big oaf, then sort some of this mess out with Snape. But then it occurred to Snape that this was his own entire fault.  
  
But the hurt feeling was there and then he realised that it all ways had been. Harry all ways being known as the son of James. Then again, there was no reason to suspect that James had never been the father of Harry. But then Snape wondered what Harry was going to talk to Hagrid about, surely the giant would want to talk about the expulsion that many people thought that was going to happen. But Snape never knew the Half giant that well at all. Maybe he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"I know that you an' Professor Snape never got along Harry…"  
  
I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"I know that, yer a good kid, I just can' see you doin' somethin' like that. Yer gonna have to explain yerself ter Dumbledore" Hagrid said in a friendly voice, which Harry thought was a bit controversial.  
  
Harry shook his head, "He already knows //why// I did it."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"I thought I said that I didn't want to talk about it."  
  
Hagrid nodded his shaggy head, and said nothing.  
  
Harry lifted his legs up and rested his head up. Still he didn't understand. Couldn't understand. Didn't understand why drinking too much would make you do so much. Didn't understand why people //allowed// themselves to drink that much. Everything now was so different, yet to every one else it was all the same, save the fact that they feared for Harry's sanity.  
  
Looking into Hagrid black friendly eyes only made it worse. He wanted to tell him  
  
but knew he couldn't even bring himself to. He felt as though he was dealing with all this alone. He was the ugly duckling, just waiting to turn into a swan. The unloved orphan boy. No one loved him, like a son. He doubted even his real father did.  
  
It wasn't until Hagrid asked if he was all right did Harry realise he had suddenly burst into tears. Crying in front of Hagrid wasn't what he had planned. But now as the tears came he found that he couldn't get them to stop. It was as if the tears were freeing him of this pain he had to bear with. Harry tried to get enough air to speak, but found that he couldn't. There was some block that disallowed him to tell Hagrid the truth. As if no one was to know. But Hermione was suspecting something, maybe she was noticing. A few weeks ago, he would have loved that but now…now…now he knew //why// this was happening her finding out… he couldn't put the pain and shame into words, even think them.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape, walked out of the main doors of the school, and hovered for a while. Wondering what the hell he was going to do. Slowly he walked forward to the door of Hagrids cabin. Just a couple of meters away from it he stopped.  
  
All he wanted to do was speak to Harry, to hold his son, tell him everything was going to be all right, they were going to sort this out and how no force on earth was letting Snape, allowing Harry to return to those muggles. Nothing. Harry was //not// going back there.  
  
Taking in a deep calming breath he took a few more steps forward so that he was right at the door. He raised his hand to politely knock on the door, when something made him stop.  
  
Crying, Harry was crying. Snape had inflicted that pain on his son. Every thing was so confusing. To cause that much pain to make //Harry// cry like that. It tore Snapes heart open so much he almost couldn't live any more. To cause so much pain on Harry. Maybe it was best…maybe he shouldn't live anymore. After all he didn't really deserve this life.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hermione, I have absolutely no idea what you're on about." Ron asked his friend, the common room was empty, harry had got an early night because he was starting classes tomorrow. Pouring over a book, was not what Ron wanted to do in the early hours of the morning. "Please, Hermione, just let me go to bed."  
  
"No," she ordered. "We're going to figure this out. I don't believe that you can't see it, then again, not very many people can."  
  
"See what?" Ron asked her, getting agitated by lack of sleep for the past fortnight because he was worrying about Harry. "Look, Hermione, Harry is… oh I dunno, what do you think is up?"  
  
She lent forward, as she was afraid of eavesdroppers. "Harry comes storming out of Snapes' office, when Snape was being you know, nice that period. Then he spends a week in bed, not speaking to any one. Then he burns down Snapes office, and Snape goes to see him, and allows //us// to miss class to visit him. Now Snape doesn't care that his office is a charcoal mess, and he's fighting against Harry's expulsion."  
  
"Whoa." Ron said. "Something is definitely up. I mean the other day he asked me if alcohol could make you loose control of yourself, he seemed horrified at the thought of it."  
  
Hermione nodded pensively. "Hmm, yes." She murmured into her hand, then spoke to Ron again. "Harry's appearance is changing, not naturally, like something's happening to him, that shouldn't be. Also, when Harry awoke, he was speaking to Lupin, he seemed very heated about something. Then when Lupin was about to leave he saw us and he said, when we told him what Snape had let us do. 'There you go, maybe he's not such a Darth Vader after all.'"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything. They were talking about a stupid muggle film."  
  
"Yes but Darth Vader ended up being the main character's father, Luke Skywalker."  
  
Ron sighed. "I have no idea what the hell your on about…oh…my…god." He laughed manic like. "No…way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
Ron rubbed to lower part of he face. "I think I know where you are, but you…can you just say it to get it into my brain, jumpstart the system."  
  
"I think Snape's Harry's true father. 


	8. It's A Beautiful Thing

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it. And I'm soooo sorry this has taken like forever, the writers block has been.urgh. Need I explain? Also exams are evil! And also I HATE BT!!! They miss sold us so AHHHH I wasn't allowed on the net for I dunno almost a week! And when I've just finnished writing this murder of a chapter.  
  
Chapter 8------It's A Beautiful Thing.  
  
The next morning he was walking through the school, to the great hall. It was early in the morning so he hadn't expected to bump into any students, especially not Harry. It was almost a headlong collision each apologising, then realising who the other one was, Harry ran off, but only slightly as he stopped a couple of meters behind Snape. "Okay," Harry said slowly, turning around. "I may not like it, but we have to sort something out." Snape nodded. "I have a few." Harry said quietly. Nodding some more, Snape took Harry to his new office. "Swarthy," the boy said smiling, pointing to the windows. "You got your windows after all." "I did." Snape said, folding his arms as he watched Harry admire his new office. "Do you want to sit down?" Harry shook his head, his hair was beginning to grow back now and it wasn't messy anymore. He was looking out the window, is a posture that reminded Snape a lot of Lily. Harry was silent until; "Why did you do it?" "I don't know." Snape answered. There was no need to even ask what Harry was talking about. "She was just looking so helpless as she sat there on her own, I had to go and speak to her." Harry nodded slightly then he looked up at Snape. "You loved her didn't you?" "Does it make you fell better?" Snape asked him. "Yes.no.oh I don't know.", he sighed and turned around. "I still don't understand all this. I don't think I ever will." Snape looked into his green eyes and pitied him. "I met your aunt and uncle the other day." "That must have been enlightening." "Hmm, yes he threatened me with a shot gun." Harry seemed trying not to smile, but couldn't help it. "What?" Snape asked slowly. "Nothing, I could just imagine the look you'd give him that's all." "Yes it was rather cold."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry went off to Gryffindor common room, where he was dragged off by Ron and Hermione, and into the empty boys dorm. "What?" he asked. "We know Harry," Ron said in a harsh whisper. "We figured it out. Well Hermione did." "Figure what out?" He asked a bit too high pitched than was natural. "What's there to figure out?" Hermione almost pinned him against the wall of the empty dorm. "There's no point hiding it any more. We know." Harry ducked under her arm and stood a few feet away from her. "What's there to know?" he demanded. "We know who your father is." Hermione said softly. Harry stared at them dumbly, they knew, oh god they knew. How, how did they though. "Yeah, funnily enough I know who he is too. James Potter. Nothing unusual about that. Lot's of people know who he is." "No," Hermione said again, and Harry quivered slightly. "We know who you're your //real// father is." She said tactfully. "We know its Snape." Ron said.not so tactfully. Harry quivered some more. "What!" he yelled, a second too late. Luckily Ron didn't notice, but Hermione did. "What, on earth gave you that idea?" Harry advanced shakily. "Snape my father, I have absolutely no idea what planet you're on. What gave you such a ludicrous idea?" "Hermione," Ron said, "I think we're wrong." "Too right!" Harry yelled. "I don't think I know you, coming up with outrageous ideas like this!" Only one thought was in his head and that was to keep them naïve. "Harry." Hermione started again. "No, Hermione, I think we should leave it." "Harry, I know so." "How can you //know// something that isn't true!" He calmed down slightly, and after a few minutes of silence, where Harry's brain was having a massive debate, he collapsed to his knees and burst into tears yet again. "I don't know what to do." He said quietly. He looked up at Ron, "How could he do this to me?" Hermione went up to him and out her arms around him. "It'll be alright." She said in his ear. "Everything will be just fine." Ron was fuming though at Snape, demanding to have an explanation from him. "I'm going to ask him what on earth made him do such a thing!" The redheads' face fell in realisation "What did he do actually?" Drawing in an icy breath, still in tears, Harry explained the story to his two best friends. The alcohol and the too much amount of it. "I don't understand any of it. None of it makes sense. I'm Harry Potter but I'm not me anymore." "Harry that's just stupid. You are who you are, and you are nothing like Snape and you know it." "I'm nothing like James Potter either, except in looks." "Yeah how does that work?" Ron asked. "I mean if you're not his son, then why do you look like him?" Harry gave a manic laugh. "An illusion spell, I don't look like this. James Potter did it on me when I was born, he knew you see. Anyway- it's wearing off now and normally Snape would have just giving me another dose. But they don't know which one it was so they can't." "And placing on a different as well as the one that's on would be seriously bad." "Yeah." Harry laughed slightly. "Snape said could look like a squid. I was tempted to say, better a squid than you, but I didn't." "That would have been hilarious." Ron told him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin were his next class. A chance to see Harry again, 'a chance for him to hate me some more.' Pushing away negative thoughts he watched the class slowly pile in as they always did. Malfoy came rushing up to his desk. "Sir, Professor Snape. What is to become of Potter? I hope you got him kicked out sir." "You seem awfully excited about the prospect Malfoy." Snape sneered. "Well, sir, he has been a nuisance, it would be in every one's best interest to have him expelled sir." "Maybe," Snape leaned forward on his desk and look Draco Malfoy straight in the eye. "Every one, yes it would be //very// beneficial to have Potter expelled. Except for the people who are not standing right in front of me." "What does that mean sir?" Snape leaned and picked up his quill marvelling in the denseness of Malfoy's brain. "Sit down Malfoy." "But sir." "//Sit// down, Malfoy." He sneered at him. Taken aback, Draco scampered away to his seat at the front. Then some of the Gryffindors came in. As well as Harry the to of them just glared at one another for a long time, Snape tried to give his son an apologetic look, but Harry.Snape couldn't read it. He still looked very upset and distraught about the situation. Snape couldn't blame him though. He had been disgustingly and unnecessarily mean to his son. Just to keep up appearances. Also, it would have been awfully suspicious if Snape had been friendly to James' orphaned son. But he could have just told people he was also Lily's son. If only Snape had thought up that excuse earlier. But he hadn't. And now this- Harry //hated// him. Who wouldn't? Snape stood up and got on with teaching his class of dunderheads. People were waiting to see what he did with Harry, but he didn't even look at his son. The class went on and nothing happened. The potion wasn't a hard one- in fact it was easy a third year class could have done it at a push. A nice and simple truth potion, nothing too strenuous, he even let them talk quietly amongst themselves whilst he was marking. Then the lesson ended. Harry was trying to escape the prison of potions, actually it was a dungeon but all the same. But in the rush to jam everything into his bag.he spilt something. So Harry had to crouch down and clean it up again with his cloth. Snape tried to pretend that he didn't notice, but realised he couldn't for long. "Need a hand?" "No." "Are you going to be late for your next class?"  
  
"No." Snape took a deep breath and asked something that had been prying in the back of his mind. "Have you thought more of that proposal? You know the one I gave you." Harry paused for a second. "No," he said a bit more quietly this time. "Fair enough," Harry got up to leave throwing the cloth in the sink. "Can all you say is 'no'?" Snape asked again turning towards the door. "No," Harry said giving a very small smile. Then he left, but a couple of seconds he was back again. "It still hasn't sunk in you know. I know, but then again I don't. You've got to give me //time//, time to breathe, time to think." Then Harry was gone and Snape was left alone to dwell in his own misery. 


	9. I wanna Stay alive with you

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this.  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 9----- I wanna stay alive with you  
  
The time Harry needed stretched. In fact now it was almost Christmas and Snape thought that all of this was going to drive him insane. The not knowing. Lupin kept saying that Snape should keep out of Harry's way, don't pester him about things that are not ready to be answered. The first stage to fatherhood Lupin had said. This was harder than Snape had originally thought. But as the Christmas holidays grew nearer Snape now had a new predicament. Whether to give Harry a Christmas present, and if so- what. "Hmm," Lupin said quietly to himself. "Something small, but that would mean a lot to him." Snape racked his brain for something but had absolutely no idea what. " I know," Lupin suddenly declared. "Remember that diary that you stole off of Lily back in sixth year?" "Yes?" "Have you still got it?" "Yes," Snape said quietly to his feet, then added quickly. "I never could open it though." "Oh, I know //that// there was a charm that Lily did, I know what it is. She trusted me not to open her diary. Like dogs. Werewolves are loyal." He seemed very chuffed about the fact. "Give him that and some chocolate." "Chocolate?" Snape asked skeptical, "Why chocolate?" "Well every one likes chocolate."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
And so what was decided was the diary and chocolate frogs, Harry apparently had quite a fondness for them and collected the cards (Snape often wondered why there wasn't a famous wizard of Harry). Snape could never really see the attraction to them, but he never really saw the appeal of chocolate. (A/N: Either do I what's the deal with it? I mean I eat it but.) Pulling down the dusty diary off of the top self was quite a painful experience. Looking back he had no idea why he had stolen it off of her. Maybe it was so he could know what she really felt about him. Lupin had taught him the spell needed to unlock the diary and had also said that there was no harm in Snape looking at it now. So that was what he was doing. Flipping through the pages of the handsome leather bound book smelling the sweet sense of Lily that was some how entrapped in the thin pages. Phrases like //James can be an idiot some times// and // The world is doomed if Sirius is released from school.// stuck in Severus' mind. And as he was skimming through the fragile book a whole entry caught his eye.  
  
March 22 1976  
  
I don't understand that lot sometimes. I have no idea what goes on in James Potter's head. Some of the stuff he does is rather funny, when it's harmless fun. But making fools of people? Take Severus for example. What did he do wrong? Nothing really. Ok Sirius hurt his pride, (I can't remember how, it was so long ago) but right from the off they instantly hated each other. So when they decided to become, and I quote, 'Marauders' Snape was there instant target. Throwing dungbombs off of him turning him into that dung beetle the other day, (though I must admit James' transfiguration is very good.) Today Severus had water balloons thrown off of him. A muggle invention that I now regret having told them. Even worse, Peeves took an interest in the 'marauders' little game. It's not fair on Severus. He has a lot of pride (I think he has Latin ancestry) and when you break that, it hurts, like it does every one. I've told James to lay off him; he has a bit, but not much. Well I suppose it's better than nothing. Severus, he's quite sweet sometimes, if you catch him alone, in the library for instance he can be a real gentleman. Not like the other Slytherins, he's never called me mudblood or even mention that I'm muggleborn because I really don't think he believes in that rubbish. It's just when he's around his friends that he's a bit of a git. But then again- every one's like that. Even James and company. Actually come to think of it I had a decent conversation about charms to Sirius in the common room last week just before I retired for the night. I almost forgot it was Sirius. In fact for about two minutes I thought I was speaking to Severus. You just have to talk to him to understand it all. It's the same with every one, talk about something they enjoy and you can really open up a person's personality, whether their caring or annoying or selfish. Severus' passion is potions. I'm hopeless at it. I don't like it, the smell is over powering, but I can see the art that Severus sees in it. Sirius keeps telling me that Severus has a crush on me. I know he does, but he knows that I'm with James and I think he wouldn't try and break us apart so he could have me. Before I went out with James he was more approaching, Severus that is, to that kind of relationship, but he's not any more. He just wants me happy, well I think so.  
  
Snape just stared dumbstruck at the page. Lily cared about him. Tried to stop the pranks and humiliation that the others caused. Snape suddenly missed her, regretted that never told her that he loved her. Now he had their son on his hands. Their son, who hated him. Snape knew that. There was no way that Harry was going to forgive him. Sighing, wiping away a tear Snape wrapped up the present in some brown paper with a note.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry was awoken like normal on Christmas with Rons' pillow colliding with his head. "I'm up Ron." Sitting up in his bed Harry didn't even bother to put on his glasses- he didn't need to. Over the past few months his eyes were getting better, Madam Pomfrey had put new lenses in, all Harry needed them for now was to see the board. Ron was already opening his third present when Harry made a start on his first. It was from Sirius, like normal it was something handy that Harry could actually use. This year it was a little box, that could hold a lot more than it looked. Harry was suddenly reminded of Mary Poppins' carpetbag. Like every year there was Mrs Weasleys' jumper and a book from Hermione. "The world of Quidditch." There was two presents left both with notes. Harry collected them and drew his curtains around his bed so he could open them in private. The first on was wrapped in brown paper, but first he read the note.  
  
Harry, I took this off your mother when we were at school, I thought that you might like to have it. Your father, Snape, The big greasy haired git- what ever you want to call me I don't care any more. (That was your Godfather's particular favourite.)  
  
With shaking hands Harry unwrapped the gift- a diary. He opened it, the front page. 'Five year diary, 1975-1980' with the name 'Lily Evans' on a dotted line. He put it on a separate pile from his other presents. Then he reached for the other one. This one had no note, well a very short one.  
  
Harry, Your mother gave me this; it's time you should read it. It's your right. Professor Lupin.  
  
And upon opening it he found that it was yet another diary. This one was much more modern. '1978-1983.' A strange feeling erupted in Harry. Maybe she would confide in her diary to sleeping with Snape. If so- Harry would know what she felt like after having done so. Flipping through the pages quickly he found an entry that started off as if it could be the one he was looking for- the date sufficed.  
  
7 November 1979  
  
Oh god, I feel so bad, so dirty, and my head is killing me. Severus. Jesus Christ I slept with Severus! The fight I had with James, it made me leave for the night. I had to get away. It wasn't James' fault, every one is stressed. It was financial trouble. Something about his parents' inheritance isn't coming through properly. The high stress level made us fight over such a stupid thing. He never hurt me but I needed to get away. That's when I saw Severus. I hadn't seen him in so long we caught up on old times. The drinks just kept coming. Oh god, I can't even remember it. What had happened? It's all blurred. I think I remember going upstairs in the inn, dragging Severus, who was just as bad as I was, into a room, putting a silencing charm on it. Jesus I had enough sense in me to put a silencing charm around the room but not refrain myself from sleeping with Severus. The next thing I remember is waking up naked next to him. Muttering to myself, 'oh god.' And Severus' apologises. He felt so bad. I could feel his guilt. I knew he felt something for me. He's always known how much my relationship with James is to me. He's never intervened. He wasn't scared at what James would do upon finding out that he'd slept with his wife. He was scared how he had helped jeopardise my relationship ship with James. James, oh god what am I going to tell James?  
  
Awe struck Harry flipped through some more pages, looking for another entry that looked promising. It wasn't hard to find.  
  
25 November 1979  
  
I'm pregnant. There's nothing really else to say about the matter. Except the fact of course that it's not James' child I'm pregnant //with// I am carrying the child of Severus Snape. I have no idea what to do. I have to tell James. But.James' problem, he would instantly click that it wasn't his. Then I would have to tell him. But there is no other way. I have to do it.  
  
26 November 1979  
  
Well I'm not dead, which I guess is a good thing. And I'm still in my house- with James. I told him last night. He took it well. I made it quite clear that the both of us were completely put our heads when it happened. And not to blame Severus. He didn't- he didn't blame me either. In fact- he blamed himself. Blamed, that it was his problem that made me do it. He even asked if I wanted to leave him to go to Severus as I was carrying his child. I laughed at the prospect. "Severus, raise a child? Please, he told me that he killed his goldfish." "Snape had a goldfish?" "Yes, but I want my child raised by the man I love. You, in case you didn't notice. That is of course you'd let me." So now James is working on an illusion spell, just in case my child is a dead ringer of Severus. "Might as well do it all the way." James had said. Actually I thought that James was secretly glad that I was pregnant. He'd always wanted a child and this was the only chance we'd get. It didn't matter whose some one's biological father is. All that matters is that he/she knows that there are people who love them. And that's what I plan to do. (Also get Severus a new goldfish, just so he can practise babysitting. Or in case all this fighting with Voldemort ends in us.well dying- Severus would be there. Maybe I should get him a hamster or a puppy.)  
  
Harry closed the book with a snap and jumped of the bed. His mothers' words. It didn't matter that Snape was his father. Really it didn't. James Potter had loved him. He'd given his life for Harry's. Now all Snape was trying to do was trying to get to know his son. 'I haven't been using this time to accept, I've been using it to hide from my problems, hoping that they'd go away.' Harry thought. 'But they won't, things like this don't go away- no matter how much I'd want them to.' He got dressed and opened his curtains. "Hi Harry, where you going? What's wrong?" "I've been an idiot." Before Ron could say anything Fred and George came in demanding that there was to be family time in the common room. "Your right." Harry said about to walk down the stairs. "No wait Harry," George said, "You can stay with us of course" "It's alright George. You're right. Christmas is family time. So I'm going to spend it with the only family I really have." With that he walked out the common room. 


	10. Better Day

Chapter 10----- Better Day.  
  
"Boo." Snape jumped throwing some reports in the air, gasping for air, he heard the voice again. "Working on Christmas are we?" Snape turned around to face the person who was scaring him out of his wits. It was Harry, with out his glasses on and smiling.  
  
"Hello. Merry Christmas." Snape greeted. "Did you get."  
  
"Yes, and thank-you."  
  
Snape smiled, and the two of them were silent for a few minutes, while Harry hummed a tune that Snape didn't recognise. Harry kept on humming the same tune, there were a few words like "Please stand up" over and over again, Snape suspected that they were the only words that Harry actually knew.  
  
"What are you singing?" Snape asked.  
  
"What? Oh.some muggle song. I heard it over the summer. Enimen. Dudley kept playing it all the time."  
  
"Dudley?"  
  
"My cousin."  
  
"Ah." More silence. It seemed to be growing. What was there to talk about? Pretty much nothing. "What else did you get."  
  
"You know, the usual. A little box, jumper, book."  
  
Then he saw Harry's hand go up to his forehead, then Snapes own hand went to his arm, it was the Dark Mark. Voldemort had summoned them. On Christmas day of all days. Wasn't this was meant to be a day to spend with your family? But it wasn't a choice for Snape had to make. He would have to go to Voldemort's Christmas party, he was only hope that the evil git wasn't expecting a present.  
  
"I er."  
  
"I know you have to go, I'm not stupid you know. I feel it ten times worse than you do."  
  
Snape went out of the room, "Oh," Harry called back. "Try not to get killed. I've lost one father, I don't want to loose another one." Snape nodded and left Hogwarts to a place of terror.  
  
  
  
"You are late Severus."  
  
"I am sorry my lord but it took me some time to get out of the anti apperating wards."  
  
"Hmm." The Dark Lord murmured, inspecting his fingernails. He was sitting on a throne and his legs were swung over the left arm of it. "It is a sacrifice that I unfortunately have to endure with. Your position at Hogwarts is too valuable to me to force you to leave. Yes.close to Harry Potter are you not?"  
  
"I am his teacher sire."  
  
"Yes.indeed." Voldemort swung his legs into the correct position and he stood so Snape had to quickly get down on his knees. It was something that Snape had learned the hard way. When he stands you get down, and quickly at that matter too.  
  
"I hear from Lucius here that dear Harry, is going slightly mad. A mental break down methinks?" he smiled slightly. "And it is directed mainly at you I hear as well. Your office to be exact." Voldemort raised his wand and Snape felt like he was being lifted up by his chin. "Why is this my dear boy?"  
  
"I.er.gave him a detention. He's had a very hard summer. He just snapped I think. We don't get along at all." Voldemort turned and Snape was released.  
  
"So I hear as well. Why is this?"  
  
"His father, me and him.weren't compatible so to speak."  
  
"Even your hatred for the boy, prevented you from forcing him to be expelled. In fact from dear Lucius here." He nodded to best buddy. "You fought to keep the boy in school." Voldemort's eyes shone with hatred. "Why?" he demanded.  
  
Snape who was massaging his chin had to think of an excuse.and quickly at that. The truth would put Harry in even more danger. But Voldemort was continuing his anger level rising. "Now, I can't get to the boy! For when, and I believe you know this Severus, he is at school I can't get to him especially under that cracked up old fool Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Then Snape saw his way out. "Yes but if the Potter boy were to be expelled, he would merely go to his aunt and uncle."  
  
"Why does this matter?"  
  
"Well master, the spells protecting the boy will prohibit you from entering."  
  
"I will someday break them."  
  
"Yes, as you will break the ones at Hogwarts, only if Potter remains at school you have people there to watch his move for you. At his home you would not. That was my plan sire. If I have acted wrongly I pray that you forgive me and I will find some other way."  
  
"Be quiet Severus, you have not wronged. Not now. Yes.you are as sharp as you always were. But you are getting old now Severus and you remain childless."  
  
Snape had to refrain from scoffing. "I never had any interests in having a family my Lord."  
  
"Your 'interests' mean nothing to me Severus. Stand." So Snape did so.  
  
"I do not understand my Lord."  
  
Voldemort had his back to Snape, and was stroking his chin in thought. " No, you would not." Voldemort returned. "You are to old for me to use now Severus. Your age?"  
  
"I am now thirty- five sire."  
  
Voldemort nodded. "Thirty-five. You have been with me since you were the pure age of eighteen." His index finger went under Snapes chin. "I thought so highly of you. I do still." Again the Dark Lord turned his back on Snape. "You have disappointed me."  
  
"I exist only to serve you my master." He bowed down low again.  
  
"And served me you have. But when you were still at school you were too close to that mudblood girl. Potter's wife."  
  
"Lily Evans sire. And yes I suppose I was close to her. Though I do not know why this has any importance to us."  
  
"It has every importance Severus. I think that your pure blood has continued, but it has been tainted." Voldemort turned around again. "Tell me Severus, what happened on the sixth of November 1979?"  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape asked. "I do not know what you mean by the question my Lord."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Severus." Voldemort kneeled and looked into Snape's eyes a very rare occurrence. "Tell me my dear Severus. Tell me."  
  
Snape acted as though it was difficult to recall what he did that day. So after exhaling a breath he spoke. "Went to the pub had I drink, met Lily."he trailed off.  
  
"Lily you say." Voldemort said. "What happened after that. I think I know but I want to know the truth. Lucius, over here if you please."  
  
Malfoy came over with a tiny bottle of clear liquid that Snape recognised as Vertaserum. Voldemort was going to give him that. Truth potion. Voldemort was going to find out. Find out that Harry was Snape's son. Voldemort pursed Snape mouth open and poured the liquid in.  
  
It was a horrible burning sensation, which almost made him vomit. Then, nothingness. Rather like being under the imperious curse. "Your name?"  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
"Yes, and what happened after you met up with the mudblood in the bar?"  
  
"Lily? Got drunk, ended up in bed with her."  
  
"The outcome?"  
  
"She fell pregnant with my child."  
  
"Who was?"  
  
"Harry Potter, My Lord."  
  
There was still something that remained of his personality in what was like a darkened corner of his brain that broke down and cried. Voldemort knew the truth. 


	11. Get Away

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I don't even own the story line. This is a response to Severitus' challenge. And I want you to know that I am not being paid to do this  
  
A/N: Well I loved to read these challenge ones, so I decided, what the heck let's do it.  
  
Chapter 11---Get Away  
  
Running into the Great Hall during the Christmas lunch, filled with students that had decided to stay for the holidays, perhaps wasn't the best idea that Snape had made in his life. But make it he did. When the potion had worn off he had found him self-alone. Voldemort had gone and Snape had no idea where. He had absolutely no idea what Voldemort wanted with his son, but he didn't want to find out. Especially after what had happened to young Draco Malfoy when he was born.  
  
Death Eaters children were initiated two months after they were born, implanted with some sort of tracking device so that Voldemort and their parents would always know where they were, so the destiny was in fact already written out for them.  
  
The pain that had been on Malfoy's eyes when it had happened to him, Snape never wanted it to be inflicted on Harry. But then again babies cry all the time, it could just have been that. But Snape didn't want to risk it.  
  
But Harry was a teenager of fifteen now and well beyond the age of being initiated but, all the same. Maybe Voldemort would try and turn Harry. His birth father supposedly being one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters (some how.) But Harry would always have that streak of pride in him that drove Snape around the bend. It reminded him too much of himself, and of Lily. Harry, wouldn't ever turn to Voldemorts ploys. Then again Snape had. But he had had an upbringing that basically said that that was what was going to happen to him in the long run. Harry hadn't. Harry had this abhorrence of evil that would never be broken. Snape hoped any way.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walked over to meet Snape. It was raining out side so he was soaking wet and pale because of the cold and nerves. And also because it was his complexion.  
  
"Severus, was happened?"  
  
"He knows." Was all Snape said.  
  
"How?" Dumbledore asked after some silence.  
  
Sighing, Snape shook his head. "I don't know. He suspected something and then.well, Vertaseurm is very difficult to block out of the system." He paused then asked. "What do you think he'll do?"  
  
"I don't know." It was very peculiar to see Dumbledore so lost on what might happen to one of his students. It was the thing he cared most about. "Harry, will you come here for a few minutes please."  
  
Snape watched as Harry, scared stood up slowly and walked over to the two of them when he finally did, (it seemed to last forever to Snape) Harry asked in a nervous voice. "What's wrong."  
  
"My office," Dumbledore instructed them both. So behind the aged Headmaster Snape and Harry walked.  
  
"What happened, you're alright aren't you?" Harry asked his voice getting more nervous by the second by the sound of it.  
  
"I'll live. " Snape answered, "Had worse. More worried about you."  
  
By what Snape had guessed by the look in Harry eyes when he said that the boy had already guessed what had happened. And as soon as Dumbledore shut his office door, Harry said it.  
  
"He knows doesn't he." It wasn't even a question.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore told him. "He does. Don't get too worried about it Harry, he can't get you here."  
  
"He's always been after me, why does this make any difference?"  
  
"He might think you worthy." Snape said.  
  
"Worthy? Worthy for what?"  
  
Snape swallowed, "To be his follower."  
  
Harry blinked several times before this information sank in. "That's good isn't it? He won't want to kill me any more. That's what happened in Star Wars. Vader wanted to kill Luke, then didn't when he realised the kids power."  
  
"Look who's comparing you to Luke Skywalker now." Snape said to him.  
  
Harry turned sharply around. "Why would he want me to any way? Why does he think that I would I mean he killed my par." he stopped, took a breath and swallowed. "My Mother." He corrected himself; "He killed my mother, why does he think that I would want to join him. He made me an orphan for fourteen years."  
  
Snape shrugged. "Maybe he thinks that you have the potential to be evil."  
  
"I don't, I know I don't. I'm not like you in that way. I don't want to. He." he stopped. "He tried to kill me. He probably doesn't even realise how real it actually is to me. All a story, just something that happened in the past." Harry's fingernails seemed to be very interesting to him. "You know," Harry continued, releasing a very small chuckle even though his eyes were brimmed with tears. "I always wondered, why I could remember all this green light and my head hurting."  
  
"You remember it?" Snape asked astounded. "Why didn't you say?"  
  
"Because no one asked!" Harry snapped. "And it doesn't matter. All that matters is that no matter what Voldemort says or does will make me turn to join him. You don't just say, 'I'm going to kill you' and then, 'Why don't we be partners', unless you're insane."  
  
"Which Voldemort is" Dumbledore reminded them. Harry slumped down in a chair.  
  
"I hate this." He said. "Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"Because of who you are." Snape said.  
  
"And who am I?"  
  
"The boy in the Hogwarts uniform, why do you need every thing spelt out for you?"  
  
Harry looked at Snape quite sincerely in the eyes. His green eyes shining bright, they were even more noticeable without his glasses, brightness, that Snape had never noticed before. Then again, he'd always refrained himself from looking in Harry's eyes.  
  
"I don't know any more." Harry said, then he turned back to Dumbledore. "Any other ideas on what he'd want."  
  
"Other than that is to threaten Severus with something, but unless, his deception hasn't wavered I think that we can cross that out."  
  
Snape was running his fingers through his hair and over his eyes half- watching Harry sit there and take this so calmly. "Why don't you sit down Severus." But Snape couldn't sit, he wasn't the sitting type, he had to stand, always did stand, especially when he was nervous, like this. What if Voldemort came running in here demanding.something?  
  
Shaking his head he commenced pacing. He was doing it for around five minutes when Harry said.  
  
"You could pace for Britain you know."  
  
"I'm just so shocked how you can just sit there."  
  
"Well there's no point worrying about it. It'll still happen. Whatever you do." He put on a false panicky voice. "Oh my god, what are we going to do? I know, perhaps if I worry it'll go away!" he stopped. "Er.no, I don't think so."  
  
A few minutes later.it happened. The thing Dumbledore said would never be. The wards of Hogwarts began to fall. 


	12. The Cirlce

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Harry Potter, yada yada yada.  
  
A/N: Thank- you for al of ur reviews, u guys r great!  
Chapter 12----The Circle (I'm running out of songs argh!)  
  
It was like being in a very small earthquake. The ground shock twice. "What was that?" Harry asked. He blinked a few times to try and block out the pain that had come to his scar in full measure. The world around him was becoming blurry and he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
It had got worse since last time. Perhaps it was now that Voldemort had got more powerful since they met last. Harry was rubbing at his temples to try and to get the world into focus again. Snape's voice behind him ("Harry! Harry!") sounded as though he was hearing it from underwater.  
  
He could only just see Dumbledore jump up to see to the matter. Once he had gone Snape bent down to speak to Harry. "Harry, are you alright?" Harry had to strain his hearing to hear him, but he did.  
  
He shook his head "No, not really." He felt a cold and quivering hand on his shoulder  
  
"Ok, don't get too scared, or try not to."  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
The pain in his head was reaching maximum peak and he was on the verge of throwing up, when it stopped. "O.k," he said, "That's weird." Slowly he took his hand away from his forehead and looked around the room. Every thing normal, except that was, that Snape was looking absolutely terrified.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's stopped. Just like that, no warning nothing."  
  
Snape for some reason turned his head towards the door. "Perhaps he's gone." He said slowly. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No," he said. "He's still here somewhere. Somehow I know it." It was true too. This pitiless stomach sensation, also that strange feeling you get when you still think you're in a dream.  
  
Then all of a sudden the wooden door that led into Dumbledore's office flew open; bit's of wood flying every where. Then of course //he// appeared. Looking just as ugly when Harry saw him last.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" he asked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Snape stood up to face this.this.thing. "Really Severus, where are your manners?" He just stood and stared at his foe, not saying anything. Voldemort took a look at Harry. "Oh, yes, now I see it. He does look a lot like you, you know that my dear boy."  
  
Snape turned to Harry; he looked startled by the comment. Voldemort was continuing. "Now Severus, I have a proposition to make to you. Now, I know about your whole Mr nice spy game you've been playing for the past, six months now?" Voldemort took a breath, held, and then exhaled it. "It took me a while to see it. It was Malfoy who helped greatly.  
  
"Now, about my little proposition. I won't lay a finger on your dear son, won't hurt him in any sense of the word, besides, I don't really care about him any more, but I won't hurt him if you become open about your betrayal, and.die."  
  
Snape's eyes widened. "Yes, I know." Voldemort said. "What a difficult decision to make. And I know about your betrayal any way, but if you do it this way I won't torture the hell out of you."  
  
It wasn't, unlike Voldemort thought, a hard decision to make. Perhaps Voldemort thought that Snape still had that evil streak about him, but he didn't. It was plain as day to him what he was going to do. "Just let me say goodbye." Was all Snape said to Voldemort, who smiled evilly and went out the room.  
  
Harry was violently shaking his head. "No you can't! I won't let you."  
  
"Nothing else to do."  
  
"There is, run hide.run."  
  
Snape chuckled and bent down so that he was level with Harry who was sitting down still. "But that's against every thing that you believe in though."  
  
Harry had a tear running down his cheek; "It doesn't matter. I can't loose you. I need to cancel out this memory of horrible potions teacher."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Harry tried to give a weak smile. "I can't loose you."  
  
"If I don't do this, you'll die."  
  
"I'm used to it. Why are you doing this?"  
  
Snape rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Why? Because you're my son and I.I love you."  
  
Smiling Harry wrapped his arms around Snapes neck. He just stayed there for a long time. Finally what after seemed a millennia Snape managed to peel Harry off him.  
  
"I won't let you do this."  
  
"It's not your decision to make, it's mine, and I've made it."  
  
Harry bowed his head; "I still think that we should have ran for it. Out the window, into the laundry bag and then make our bid for freedom."  
  
Snape gave Harry a very strange look; "I have absolutely no idea what you're on about."  
  
"Yes.you do, you're just not going to do it." Snape didn't say anything to that, he couldn't, so instead he just gave Harry on final pat on his shoulder and left Dumbledore's office.  
  
The walk down the stairs lasted a life time, or maybe more, but their he stood. Voldemort waiting patiently ready to collect his prize. "You were shorter than I expected."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a man of few words."  
  
"Hmmm." Voldemort pondered, scanning Snape up and down, as though assessing him. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
With an evil smile and a cackle that Voldemort always got before he killed he raised his wand and got ready for the kill. Snape closed his eyes and got ready for inevitable to happen. He was sure he could hear the words form in Voldemort's mouth, when.  
  
"No!" Snapes eyes snapped open and he turned around. There was Harry on the top of the stair well, looking as though he's been there forever and a day. Snape turned back to Voldemort who, to Snapes surprise, was smiling.  
  
"Ah, Harry, just the person I was wanting to see." He pushed Snape away with his left arm and began to advance on Harry. "It looks as though my little plan has worked."  
  
"Your plan?" Snape asked.  
  
"Please Severus, do you really think I was interested in killing you? Yes you'll die, but not when I'm done with your son. I've been after this boy since he was three months old, what, makes you think I'm going to stop now?"  
  
"I thought."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"But you said."  
  
"What can I say, I lied. Oh, I love emotional things but really I should be getting this done and dusted.  
  
Snape had to think and think quickly, Harry was standing their brave and waiting unafraid. "No!" Snape yelled and he threw himself in front of Voldemort and his wand. "Kill me, just leave him alone. Please. I'm not going to move. Kill me, leave him, or just go."  
  
There was no way for Voldemort to get past Snape. So with a snarl Voldemort turned around and left, muttering incoherently to himself. "What a coward." Snape said to himself. "He just left." Slowly Harry just walked down the stairs; Snape turned his attention to his son.  
  
"What right did you have to interfere! You almost got yourself killed!"  
  
Harry walked further down them. "My intervention, kept us both alive. If Voldemort turned his wand onto me, I would have survived."  
  
Snape sighed, "You got lucky once Harry, there was no guarantee you would survive again."  
  
Harry gave me a confused expression. "Oh, no my broom is just outside the window, I just would have jumped onto that. No harm no foul. I thought this way you might survive."  
  
Snapes shoulders slumped and he wiped the lower part of his face with his hand to rid of the sweat that was lingering there. "I would have died for you."  
  
"I know." Harry took a breath. "I used that as my plan."  
  
"You had a plan?"  
  
"Of course. And you will never know it. All you are to know that no harm would have come of us."  
  
"You're beginning to sound like your mother."  
  
"Better than sounding like my father any day."  
  
Snapes smirk that he realised he had, had fallen. "I'll never understand you."  
  
"I'm a teen, I don't even understand myself."  
A/N: almost finished. Eeek. Oh don't worry Sirius' reaction is next. Well sort of. 


	13. Robin Hood Epilouge

A/N: Right-o. Order of the Phoenix comes out today/tomorrow, so I decided to post this now, so it's not technically AU, because for all the hell we know this could actually happen!!!! Sounds doubtful I know. However by the time everyone has read and digested it, it will be AU because hey let's face it what r the chances that what has happened in MY little ff, will be in OtP. *Que. spooky music*  
  
Chapter 13 (Unlucky for some)----- Robin Hood  
  
"So." Snape said, looming over somewhat. Harry paused putting on his heavy rucksack on, and listened to his father. "Are you coming?"  
  
Harry- giving up- put the bag pack down on the stone floor. "Well, it's not like I have any where else to go."  
  
"Well," Snape said lifting up the bag and lifting it up to his left shoulder. "That's true. Unless you want to go back to your aunt and uncle." Harry gave no response. "I didn't think so. Come on then."  
  
It was the end of term for the summer holidays and they hadn't come sooner for Harry. The last couple of terms had been nightmarish. Voldemort in hot pursue of them, wanting to finish what he had begun. But this was the first time in a long time that Harry had actually looked forward to summer. And the strangest one it would be yet. To be spending it with his father. Half of him was looking forward to it, yet the other.he wasn't too sure what it felt.  
  
Professor Lupin had broken the news of Harry's true parentage to Sirius. That meeting hadn't gone well. Harry would never forget Sirius storming into Snapes office by the collar demanding to know what had //really// happened. Then he had seen Harry. Sirius was obviously thinking the whole thing was a joke, but Harry's new appearance had convinced Sirius otherwise.  
  
  
  
Slowly, over time, Sirius had adjusted to the idea, and Sirius was determined that when, not if, when his name was clear Harry was to be living with him. Harry, of course had other ideas, he wanted to mingle with them both, have half his holiday with his father the other with his Godfather.  
  
But he hadn't told //them// that of course.  
  
He thought he'd wait until Sirius name was cleared before he told his guardians of his new and improved plan.  
  
Never in a thousand years when this hectic school year started did Harry ever think that he'd be going home with his father, Snape of all people, and Harry had already thought that his life was hellish. But he was going home, he was going somewhere this holiday where he was going to be excepted. Then some thing crossed his mind.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Cambridge"  
  
"I've heard that's really pretty."  
  
"It is."  
  
Harry went pensive for a moment. "Do you have a VCR?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A VCR, a thing that you play videos in, you know films?"  
  
"Oh one of those, yeah I do actually, in the attic. Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I just really feel like watching Star Wars back to back, and learning the script off by heart."  
  
"Only because you can relate to Luke Skywalker." Snape said. "I on the other hand, have an irrational urge to watch Ghostbusters of all things."  
  
Harry could help but laugh. "That's only because you can relate yourself to slimer."  
  
"You crack me up." Snape said in a very straight face.  
  
"I know, Professor Slimeball." Harry's face fell. "What do I call you?"  
  
"Any thing you like."  
  
"Can I just call you by your name? Only I could never see myself calling you 'dad' it doesn't feel right, not yet."  
  
"Doesn't feel right either. Severus will be just fine. Just no funny nick names. Your mother, when we were at school, insisted on calling me Sevvie, I had to keep reminding her that she had a boyfriend."  
  
Harry nodded, and took hold of his father hand preparing to appearate. He wasn't going to take the train; instead he was going straight home, with Severus.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You betcha Sevvie."  
  
"Call me that again and you're grounded."  
  
"This is going to be a fun filled summer isn't it?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
----END----  
  
A/N: I hope that you have enjoyed my tale. But I must say that I must draw it to a close. //sigh// ah well.wait a minute I finished on chapter 13!!! That can't be good.ah who gives a dam. I'm done. Have you reviewed yet?.no? Well go click on that button and review, I know u want to.you don't? Oh well it was worth a shot.  
  
Rain  
  
Ps. May be a sequel, but don't know yet. Lot's of things to do. By the way. This chapter excluding authors notes and chapter titles and stuff is exactly a thousand words long. What are the chances of that happening? 


End file.
